


Shadows and Light

by AwatereJones



Series: Crawlers [17]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Gwen is now in her final trimester, Ianto is antsy and Crypto is enjoying the ride. Ianto wants to check out a small village to the south, wants to find where the Crawlers that still creep about at night beyond the fences hide during daylight hours. He has a weird feeling about it and Jack will agree if it calms him down. Love my Crumble Cake xxxx





	1. Chapter 1

The snow was light and Ianto glanced outside once more, then tightened the straps on the backpack as he watched Jack kneel to kiss Mica goodbye.

"Now, I am trusting you to take care of everyone while we are gone" Jack said to her calmly, "Crypto and Owen will be with me and Taddy so … you will represent the family OK?"

She nodded sagely, then glanced at Ianto who smiled with gentle reassurance then he walked out onto the front steps where the horses waited in the white wonderland. The snow was half way to the horse's knees but it was a light powder so he knew they would move without problems and Crypto was already playing in dog form, leaping about in the drifts.

Owen sat on the seat of the wagon, the horse it was hitched to was a huge Clydesdale who seemed unconcerned about the snow, his huge feet stomping to get going. Ianto swung into the saddle of his mount with a natural grace, Jack following with equal familiarity and soon they were moving with Crypto alternating between running ahead and riding beside Owen.

"What are you expecting to find exactly?" Jack asked as he finally had the space along to ask and Ianto glanced at him as his horse kept in perfect step to Jack's.

"Food, some different toys for the kids … maybe some answers" Ianto shrugged "There are still signs of Crawlers in the night, the morning has slither trails beyond the fence lines. Where are they during the day? Where do they go and why do they keep coming back?"

"A lot of questions" Jack sighed, agreeing "Those slither trails are unnerving."

"Well, if we can trace them back to a nest we Can raze it … just send Owen in" Ianto quipped and Jack laughed softly as he agreed again, the two men so in sync these days that it seemed like they knew one another's minds. Felt good. After all this time, to have a partner that moved to the beat of the same silent drum, a true bond where they 'felt' each other. Jack wondered what the academy would have made of Ianto, what John Hart would have, then shook it off. Ianto would have shot the man down within the first moments of meeting him, seeing the man for what he was.

As they passed main junctions they placed monitors and cameras, waiting for Tosh's confirmation that it was all connecting, then they would move on. As they neared the township Ianto noticed something and he glanced over at Jack "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Jack nodded, his eyes following the Crawler marks "all going in one direction."

"what do ya mean?" Owen called from the wagon and Crypto explained as he rode alongside.

"The marks all move in one direction, all in that same direction but none come back. Wherever they are going, they are staying." Crypto panted out "This little village seems to be keeping them."

Owen sobered at he thought, standing to look past the horse to where the two men were entering the gateway to the village and Crypt leapt ahead.

Ianto motioned for them all to stop and they tethered the horses in the bright light, then went forward into the main street on foot.

Owen carried the shotgun at hip level as he followed Ianto and Jack, checking behind them every few steps and Crypto took point.

"Broad daylight, not likely to be attacked by slobbery Crawlers" Owen said after a while.

"First of all, some are fresher than others" Ianto said calmly "Secondly … it's not just crawlers out here. If there are survivors I want them to see us, recognise tht we are still alive and not take our heads off with a kill shot."

"Point taken" Owen nodded as he checked behind them again "Got the heebie-jeebies now."

"We all have" Jack said softly "Let's just take a sec."

They stopped walking and Ianto took a deep breath, looking around with interest "I remember this place. A little tourist trap, full of nice tat and useless shit."

"Sounds delightful" Owen said as he turned on a slow circle "Where's Cryp?"

"Scouting ahead" Ianto replied softly, "He's fine. No alarm or worries. He can't smell anyt…"

Jack swung as Ianto stopped talking, his face drawn as he looked in the direction Crypto had gone.

"Babe?"

"He's found some Crawlers in the shadows of a building" Ianto whispered like he was there with the alien being "They … don't make sense."

"OK" Jack said calmly, "Let's go see for ourselves."

Ianto nodded and let his hand slip into Jack's without a second thought. They walked as lovers in the sunshine, the snow crunching underfoot as they turned the corner to a sight that was both confusing and deeply alarming.

"OK" Jack agreed "They are acting … Weird."


	2. surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asking for a bonus chapter does not mean it will get any better ya know!

Ianto and Jack walked slowly along the street, Owen behind them breathing deeply as he glanced first to the left, then the right is slow sweeping motions with the gun.

Crawlers.

The rotting ones were scratching at the dirt, dragging themselves along as they tried to keep pace alongside the new … well … fresh meat. They kept to the shadows of the buildings, their soft, weird sighing unnerving. Some were fresher, still able to be upright as they cling to the buildings for support, hissing and scuttling along, one or two brave ones even breaking cover to reach the next building then resuming the slow slide of companionship.

"This is the weirdest thing. Out in the light alone must cause pain but they are determined." Jack whispered, "They seem to want to engage but know the sun will harm them, yet … they will not go away."

"Like they are guarding something" Crypto agreed sagely, "Or … containing something."

Everyone stopped moving as Ianto hummed and considered the comment, "Yes. Containing. They have something … or someone trapped maybe?"

"Could be" Owen looked around, this time up at windows, "Think there might be someone in a building here? Look for one with a denser Crawler population?"

"Yeah" Crypto started to trot off and Ianto called after him gently "Don't go where I can't find you sweetie! There's a good boy."

Crypto wagged his tail in response so anyone who might be watching them from a window would not know he was anything more than a dog hunting for something. Something he was scenting in the light snow.

Humans.

Living.

Ianto grunted, then whispered to Jack, "He has found a spot where someone is dumping waste. A latrine."

"Excellent" Jack replied calmly, "can he tell how many?"

"He is checking the area" Ianto assured him, their hands squeezing lightly. "He detects only one scent marking … doesn't mean just one person. It means just one person it braving the light of day to empty the potty"

"Is this good or bad" Jack muttered softly as he kept Owen in the loop, "Either we have some survivors to safe or some potential hostile who do not want us in their patch."

"Only one way to find out" Ianto replied and he released Jack's hand to let him walk ahead, the Great Coat fanning out across the snow like wings.

"HELLO" Jack called out "Anybody home?"

Silence.

He turned to shrug at Ianto then frowned, looking at Owen who was studying a Crawler that was reaching out to touch a patch of sunlight. "Owen? Where's Ianto gone?"

Owen turned to point and frowned, "Huh?"

Then the snow around them moved, Jack barking a warning to Owen to run as he struggled with the two men that had materialised from under the soft snow in arctic fatigues. They had been invisible, damn they had almost walked on them and as Jack struggled he suddenly had the thought that they already had Ianto and he roared with anger, seizing the nearest one by the throat as he sent the warning to Crypto to seek Ianto.

Jack felt the bullet before he heard the shot and he cried out again, this time with desperation as he watched Owen run for the wagon, the turret gun waiting on the back and he fell to his knees as one of the men swung at him.

The clatter of the automatic gun stopping the butt of the man's riffle as he screamed and died.

Jack's last thought as he fell into the snow was that Ianto was sure gonna be pissed about this.

He had foretold more dangers ahead.

.

.

.

.

Ianto stood silently looking at the man who was examining him like he was a piece of meat.

"And the other two?"

"One has a feckin Tommy gun thing, can't get near him and the other one is dead weight now he's expired. No way to get him back without first sidetracking the little prick with the gun" came a snarled reply.

"Then do it" the leader rolled his eyes, "Put this one in the pit."

The man holding Ianto's' arm hesitated and Ianto saw confusion on his face "sir? He's a good catch."

"Yes but he is also a healthy well fed one. I want to know where they came from, how to get there too. For that, he needs the pit to think about his options. Then he will tell us rather than go back in again."

"Ah" the henchman smiled softly "Why we pay you the big bucks."

"Yes Rob, now dump him in and remember to tie a fucking rope to this one"

As he was dragged away Ianto looked back, he didn't like the sound of that. Part of him wanted to fight back but he didn't know if he was strong enough, if they were weak enough and if he failed … Owen and Jack were still out there.

The dog sliding along the shadows was a comfort though.

Crypto had found him.


	3. ahhh ... here we go

Ianto was shocked to find himself being shoved into what appeared to be an old well under the house. Like a root cellar. He hit the bottom and took a moment to reconnect with the dirt, feeling the thrum of familiarity.

The ley-line was close, close enough to leach into the ground and comfort him. He looked around and saw that he was not alone. Not only were there several people huddled on one side of the pit, there was also something he really did not want to see.

A Crawler.

It was chained, like a dog with a chain around it's neck as it champed at them and kept them contained in one location. He saw not only adults but children … three kids and two adults. Shit. The adults seemed skinny but the children were well fed and he took a few moments to consider things as he let Crypto hunt about up top.

Finally an adult spoke with a hesitant whisper "I'm Mavis, this is my brother Gordon."

"I'm Ianto" Ianto replied as he rose to brush off his clothing and ignore the Crawler that lunged at him, finding the chain too short like Ianto knew it would be. Ianto showed no fear as he glared at it, then calmly swung a fist, catching it in the side of the head, as it fell he followed it down with his boot, crushing the skull with a vicious snarl.

Silence.

Ianto then turned to address them, "Right. What's the story here?"

"We … we care for the children" Mavis said softly, "We feed them, keep them quiet and every now and then THEY come down and check them. Take one away and another one arrives. We think they have another home they move them to once they are strong."

"Like… a child farm?" Ianto frowned as he tried to understand.

_Bones, lots of bones back here_

Ianto was horrified and tried to hide it a he looked at the children, seeing them for what they were.

Livestock.

_So many shoes_

This is why only one person ever leaves the building to empty the poo pot. They have all the food they need. He asked gently "How many children in the beginning?"

"There were six, then down to two … then back to four … now three." Mavis shrugged, "They find some then we must find homes … a little baby one part of it. Sweet little thing."

"Fat" Ianto guessed as Crypto showed him an image of tiny little bones that may have been it's arms "It was fat and squishy?"

"Yes"

"Yes" Ianto said blandly, "Would have been like a little suckling piglet. Probably put it on a spit"

Silence, then the woman started to hyperventilate as she backed away from him, hitting the wall.

"What do you mean!"

"Gordon, you do speak" Ianto felt anger as he looked at the man shrinking away "Did it never occur to you that the food was coming from somewhere? Let me guess, broths and nice stews. Right? You are eating the children you are raising."

Mavis turned to throw up as Gordon opened and closed his mouth, shaking his head in denial. Or … no. He knew.

_I don't like any of this_

"Me neither" Ianto said softly under his breath as he looked at the children who were clutching at the youngest one between them, the fear horrible to see. He could smell it. Taste it. These children knew full well what the score was, the two older ones probably here since the beginning being fed up. The little one was next to go, why they were trying to hide it between them.

Ianto cast and found none of them were of the blood, all were human. He didn't know if this would make it easier or harder for him as he told Crypto what he was thinking, the agreement coming in a soft chuff from the top of the hole.

Ianto looked up as a rope ladder was dropped over the side, Crypto now in human form as he motioned for them to hurry. Ianto helped the woman up first, then the children and lastly the man before he let himself climb.

He clambered out to find a man standing there with a gun on the dog standing with the children who were looking at it with huge eyes, the man and woman babbling for help, safety and clearly not afraid of the gun as they pointed at Ianto and said he was not alone, there was another man somewhere and he had killed the 'pet'.

Ianto felt no remorse as he nodded, letting Crypto take this one and the dog barked as he leapt at the two, letting them fall back into the pit where they screamed with fear.

"You next" Ianto said calmly to the man with the gun and the man sneered as he swung the weapon at Ianto, only to find his arm …. Gone.

Crypto snapped his jaws again, the arm on the floor writhing like a serpent as he spat out blood at it.

"Ahhh….oops?" Ianto shrugged.


	4. time for smoke

Jack revived with a snarl of anger, sitting up to stare at Owen. He had slithered in the snow to him, now hidden behind a bank of snow.

"Four of them, got us surrounded but they think it's just me. You are dead" Owen said with excitement, "Commando crawl about in the snow where they can't see you and get the fuckers!"

Jack knew how to, taking a leaf out of Owen's book as he slithered to a nearby gas station and behind it he found what he hoped would be there. A pile of old tyres. It was an easy task to set it all on fire and stand back, glad the wind was favourable then wondering if Ianto had somehow managed to help with that as the smoke slowly covered the village in a thick blanket.

The Crawlers didn't take long to work it out either, slithering from their hidey-holes towards the building they wanted so badly that they didn't even look at Owen.

Yes.

They did look at the men who screamed and ran for their pitiful lives as Owen watched with a disinterested sneer. They were not human either, not really. Owen was frightened for Ianto but Jack's calm seemed to soothe as he watched the Crawlers descend on the building, Jack striding past encouraging him to get off the back of the wagon.

"Stay there, protect the horses" Jack called over his shoulder "The Crawlers might remember about you too."

"Right, right you are. Yeah. Right" Owen nervously looked around.

Jack didn't know what to do so he opted for confidence, standing there with his hands behind his back like he had every faith in Ianto's ability to return to him.

It didn't take long, the man in question bursting from a side door with two children following, a third in his arms and a look of pure rage. The fact he left the door open for the Crawlers that slid past him told Jack all he needed to know as he watched Ianto kick at one, in the direction of the door.

"There you are" Jack called jovially, "Was gonna leave you with that slack arse dragging!"

"Hey! I was handicapped due to children!" Ianto replied, his face lighting up as he saw his love staining there, the blood on his shirt nothing to him but the children slowed with fear.

"It's OK, that's the Captain. He's OK, the baddies tried to hurt him but he won" Ianto explained and the children ran for the safe looking one. Owen.

"Shit … are we keeping these?" Owen called out as he helped the older two onto the wagon.

"Well … better than leaving them as food" Ianto snarled as he handed the toddler to Owen, the little one blinking at him with mutual surprise.

"Food?"

"Yeah, meet the food source for the humans inside that building" Ianto reached for his horse's reins, "Cannibals!"

"Shit" Jack said as he held the horse's head for Ianto to mount, the smoke thick and dark now.

"Let it all burn" Ianto said as he kicked the horse and turned it towards the light beyond the village limits. Once there they stopped and Ianto turned in the saddle to watch, blowing like he might … wow. The smoke thickened and covered the village like a fog, Ianto turning away to leave them to their fate.

Owen looked at the children with interest, the little one still clinging to him as it decided he was a nice man too. Ianto feeling like it was OK to focus on the older two.

"You OK?" Jack asked as he drew his horse alongside Ianto's and Ianto nodded. "What happened?"

"It was … weird. A cellar thing, a gun and a crazy idea of eating humans to sustain yourself" Ianto grimaced, "End of the world and still … humans are the worst thing slithering about."

"How much do we tell them?" Jack asked and Ianto knew what he meant.

"Gwen will freak out … but .., I think honesty is the best policy, especially with the kids in tow. Might make them feel safer knowing we tell the truth to one another" Ianto said after considering.

"Agreed" Jack sighed softly, "Gwen will be the one. The baby …. Yeah. She is so close to delivering and so vulnerable right no."

"She's terrified" Ianto agreed, "I will take her aside, make it more like I am trusting her to tell first, ask her for advice with the kids. Make it her deal. Might help."

"yeah, yeah I see that" Jack glanced back and watched Owen cuddle the little one in his arms ,"Tosh and Owen might take the toddler. The older wto … I don't know. Might want a room together, if they've been together from the start of this they might not trust that easily."

"Agreed" Ianto kicked his horse, "Meet you there sexy"

Jack barely had time to comprehend the teasing title as Ianto took off and he laughed as he settled back in the saddle.

He was fine.


	5. home please

Ianto was pleased to find Gwen where he thought she would be, sitting in the awning covered rose garden.

"Gwen"

She spun with surprise, not having heard his return, his stealth mode employed and he settled next to her with a serious face, "Gwen, I need your help. I know the others … they need direction on this and I know you have the heart to lead them."

As he had hoped, her face changed to a determined one "What happened."

Ianto laid it out, all of it then settled back with a weary sigh "I don't know what to do. I couldn't leave them and they are so small, so scared and alone. I knew you would never forgive me if I didn't try … gods I was bricking it though. I can't let Jack know that, I know he was terrified for me and …. I have to keep the game going ya know. The moment I admit I am scared I lose my power … like Samson with his hair. Does it make sense? I don't have anyone else to talk to like this, not like you. I miss Rhia, I miss having a sister. I know you will know how to handle the others on this. I … I am so damned tired."

"Don't you worry pet" she patted his arm as she rose from the chair and rubbed her large belly "How far out are they?"

"Maybe half an hour, Owen is taking it slow as he wants them to have time to grieve without arriving here still upset." Ianto smiled "Not a bad man, that one."

Gwen headed inside and Ianto turned to look at Crypto who had arrived, panting as he lapped at a bowl of water. "Think I laid it on a bit thick?"

_She is_

"Oi!" Ianto laughed as he got up and brushed his clothing down "Cheeky."

Crypto sniggered as he trotted off no doubt seeking his Andy Toy. Ianto watched him disappear into the house and smiled softly, glad he was happy and loved. Andy was a good man and he also knew these kids coming in would be smothered by him as much as the others.

Ianto turned to find Rhys standing there quietly watching him from the garden where he had been weeding and laying more straw to protect the roots of the precious rose bushes "Nice handling. She is the love of my life but she can be a mission sometimes."

"She is a god woman" Ianto said with a nod of his head.

"The kids … they know what the score was?"

"Yes"

"Shit" Rhys rubbed his hands on his trousers and he stared at Ianto then nodded "So … not big meat eaters. Maybe chicken? They can see it's chicken. Some … ah … fruit?"

"Good man" Ianto said softly as he watched Rhys move towards the house, his intent to feed clear as much as Gwen's to nurture.

As the wagon rattled up the driveway with Jack following on foot, leading his horse Gwen erupted from the house, her dress flowing around her as she called out, waving excitedly like it was an adventure about to begin. The two older children took this in, as well as the large stomach that showed clearly this was a mama and they slid from the wagon before it had even stopped, running for her and the safety she represented from their poor sad memories of their own mama.

"Poor darlings" she crooned, her hands smoothing hair and they sighed together, the Welsh vowels also soothing as their memories told them they were in the arms of kin.

"Let's get out of the sun. I stink and so do they." Jack said, Ianto taking comfort in the fact he did not point out the fact it was Ianto and the children that stank from that pit of death, the smell unmistakable.

"Already run a bath" Toshiko said from the doorway, her own hair swept off her face, "Come on. I see two little fishes there with you Gwen. The baby might prefer the other bath on our room, Owen?"

"Yeah, come on little man. You can have one all to yourself" Owen crooned as he stroked the face of the toddler he already felt was his. Ah …. Theirs.

Ianto nodded with satisfaction as he watched everyone else filing out, Crypto and Andy last as they stood close enough to touch hips and Ianto also knew Crypto would head back to the outskirts of that village before dusk to make sure the place was really gone.

Ianto knew it was.

Smote.


	6. safe and settling

"So. We are all OK?" Jason asked as he watched his wife move around the kitchen with Rhys.

"Yes. All gone" Crypto confirmed, "Nothing to indicate what happened, what direction it came from or where we might be now."

"And when the next nest develops?" Scout asked.

"If and when one does … we cleanse it. We give ourselves a nice radius of comfort and we keep it clean. Anyone or anything moving is monitored and if necessary … cleared away" Ianto replied calmly.

"So clinical" Mica said as she walked over and yanked at the chair to join the meeting "Are we going to dig lots of holes as well? Or leave their stinking corpses to rot in the streets?"

Ianto blinked slowly as Jack started to laugh "Did you hear that Tiger? She has your sassy mouth. Ahh…. I love it. Stinking corpses"

"Mica … we used fire. If we come across humans that … we will bury them OK? You come first, at all costs." Ianto promised and she sniffed. He leaned closer "Darling. I buried Rhiannon. I cried for her and she was placed back in the keeping of the mother. OK?"

"OK" she said as she reached for a piece of fruit cake, biting into it to show she was done talking. Ianto leaned back knowing it was not over, the little one's mind sharp like his and remembering those scary first days. She still needed to know things, understand.

So did he.

"Well … we have new members and you had told us of lots of bright shiny things in that village. All you brought back were little skinny kids in need of food and a bath" Rhys poked at Ianto gently "Way to get a guy's hopes up."

Ianto laughed as he accepted the good natured ribbing, looking out into the other room where the two little ones still cling to one another, even as they silently examined toys. They needed a lot of work, Gwen moving to sit with them and talk softly, encouraging a smile from the little girl. The toddler was almost asleep in Tosh's arms.

Poor babans.

They were safe here.

In the shadows.

And his light.

As if hearing the boy looked up, into Ianto's gaze and gave a soft smile as he saw the handsome man who had saved them looking at him with such a warmth that he felt safe.

"What are you thinking?" Jack gave the standard question.

"That a sleepover in the TV room tonight might be a nice idea. That they might want to be near us without seeming clingy. They can make their own space then while still being close" Ianto said softly, watching Jack consider then nod his agreement.

Soon they had the cinema arranged for an evening of food, fun and sleeping, even Scout getting into it as he snuggled with the children pretending he was one. Ianto knew that they would warm to his cousin and soon be amazed at his 'big' ways. They would settle. Still no names but that would come too.

Ianto watched Gwen settle to watch over the children and knew she was a good Mama Bear, the Papa Bear in the kitchen making sure there would be plenty of food that was NOT red meat. Not until the children trusted that it was safe.

Tosh seemed enamoured with the little boy, his wide eyes drinking things in as he clung to her like a little monkey and as Owen moved to cover them both with a rug and croon Ianto knew that one had a home as well.

He just had to keep them safe.

They had to get through this and believe there was light at the end of the tunnel.

Beyond the shadows where the bad things stir …

There is light.

.

.

..

So ends this segment. Any ideas for back stories and names?


End file.
